


if it's you, i can wait (i'll wait forever)

by jakey_jake



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: ;-;, Angst, Crying, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, IT HURTSBDWBDHW, Kinda like Hanahaki, Last Day On Earth, M/M, Plague, Why Did I Write This?, idk how to explain it, im so sorry sunki, its like a flower disease but like worse-, let us cri, still i'm shattered, they'll meet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakey_jake/pseuds/jakey_jake
Summary: It's their last evening together.And as they hold each other close, they know that everything will be okay.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki
Comments: 17
Kudos: 31





	if it's you, i can wait (i'll wait forever)

**Author's Note:**

> sunki superior
> 
> that is all thank you

Ni-ki buries his head in Sunoo's shoulder. Sunoo can feel the younger shaking, he can feel his clothes start to stain wet with tears.

"Everything'll be okay, Ni-ki," Sunoo says softly, stroking the other's hair.

"I can't believe it," Ni-ki hiccups. "After all those years of fighting off that damned plague, we were just going to die anyway."

Sunoo manages out a breathy chuckle. "I know, love, I know."

The older can feel the thornbush-like creature moving slowly towards them, enfulging them in shadow.

And he knows that there's a way to get Ni-ki out of here.

Out of this wretched, cursed place.

There's a way to get Ni-ki back home, where he belongs.

Where he was always supposed to be.

"Ni-ki, darling," Sunoo starts slowly, cupping the blonde's cheeks in his hands.

Ni-ki looks up, tears forming in his eyes.

Sunoo hugs him close, arms tightening around the younger's torso.

"I love you," Sunoo whispers, softly, quietly.

Ni-ki opens his mouth to say it back, but he can't.

And as a white streak of hope paints the sky, Sunoo waves at Ni-ki, the thorns steadily wrapping around his lungs.

The last thing Ni-ki hears is a choked out, forced "Goodbye."

Ni-ki wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry for writing this
> 
> you can ask me me why i wrote this at @_jungwontiny on twitter, but frankly idk why i did this either-


End file.
